


Josh The Latte Boy

by blvrrypilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Josh is a barista, M/M, This is really cute, tyler does the music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvrrypilots/pseuds/blvrrypilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tyler wants is a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler groaned. He was having the worst day ever; he was up all night studying for exams and he forgot to set his alarm in the morning. It was a Saturday, but he liked sticking to a certain routine. Tyler dragged himself out of bed, grabbing some clothes off of the floor.

He tried to shimmy into his too-tight black skinny jeans, but lost his balance and tripped, falling on his face. Tyler screamed in exasperation.

"damn these tight pants. I want my money back"

He hurriedly rushed out of his apartment, wanting to get to the coffee shop down the road before the morning rush. One time he was stuck in the line for thirty minutes. Tyler speedily walked down the street, careful to avoid the hungover frat boys from the night before. He recognized one of them as Brendon Urie.

Tyler tried to push open the pull door, and then hung his head in shame, looking for anyone who might have seen. He sighed, pulling the door open with a tinkle of the bell. The first thing he saw when he walked in was a redheaded punk-looking boy, about his age, working the register. _never seen him before,_ Tyler thought. _he's kinda cute though._

Tyler walked up to the counter, going to order his usual, a caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream. Tyler reads the boy's name tag as Josh, and Josh leaned against the counter, giving Tyler a small smile.

"What can I get for you today?" Josh says cheerily. He was being far too peppy for eight o'clock in the morning. It made Tyler sick.

"Just a tall caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream, please," Tyler says monotonously. He swore he could hear Josh snort. Tyler gave Josh his '100% done' face.

"Okay, one tall caramel macchiato with _extra_ whipped cream," Josh says, enunciating the _extra_. Tyler nods to confirm, and then Josh asks for his name. Tyler pays for his drink.

Two minutes later, Josh hands Tyler his drink at the pick-up counter. Josh gives Tyler a small smile, and then goes back to work. Tyler was wondering why this guy called Josh smiles so much.

He walked out of the shop, sipping his drink. He then noticed his name on the side of the cup.

"Tiler :^)"

Tyler stopped in his tracks. _Is this guy for real? How hard is it to spell Tyler?_

He shook his head. Never trust a Starbucks.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler returned to the cafe each day, like he always does. Except now, Josh, the new addition to the cafe, was there.

"My name is _Tyler._ T-Y-L-E-R." Tyler says, annoyed. Josh spells his name wrong on the cup all the goddamn time.

"Yep." Josh smiles, innocently, going to make Tyler's usual. It's gotten to the point where Josh doesn't have to ask Tyler what he wants to order, but Josh still asks him for his name every day.

Tyler thinks Josh is _ ~~ABSOLUTELY INFURIATING~~_ **cute**. Not cute like, "I wanna pinch your cheeks!" Cute like, "I wanna push you up against a wall."

Tyler goes to collect his drink. It says "Teeler" on the side. This time, when Josh hands Tyler the drink, Josh also holds an empty cup and points to the bottom. He then returns to work.

 _Huh._ Tyler lifts up his drink, looking at the bottom. There's a number on it.

Josh just gave Tyler his number through a coffee cup.

Flustered, Tyler instantly rushes out of the shop. He proceeds to copy the number into his phone, whilst looking like an idiot, staring at the bottom of a coffee cup in the middle of the sidewalk.

...

He was definitely going to return after classes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler angrily slumped his one hundred pound backpack over his shoulders, leaving after his last class of the day. Why do textbooks weigh so much? Tyler blames it on capitalism.

He started the hike back to his apartment, but stopped when he got to the coffee shop. The chalkboard-sign thing was outside, and Tyler couldn't believe what he saw.

It said, " _1-800-HOTLINEBEANS_ "with doodles of some coffee beans, a cell phone, and a winking face with red hair.

Despite the pun being absolutely terrible, Tyler smiled a little and walked into the shop, grateful for the warm cozy atmosphere instead of the bitter Ohio winter weather. He was a little disappointed when he didn't see the familiar mop of red hair at the counter, but a girl with long silver-blonde hair. Tyler walked up shyly, a bit self-conscious. He read her name as Debby.

The girl had her earbuds in, and didn't notice Tyler when he arrived at the counter.

Tyler tried to speak. "E-Excuse me, um..."

Debby snatched her earbuds out of her ears, looking at Tyler with a sorry expression.

"Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry, at this hour we're not usually busy. What do you want to order?"

"Actually, I was looking for someone. Is, uh, is Josh perhaps here..?" Tyler said meekly.

Debby rolled her eyes. "No, but I'll tell him you stopped by. I'm guessing you're Tyler? Josh never shuts up about you, you have no idea."

Tyler smiled, secretly cheering inside his brain at the fact that Josh talked about Tyler when he wasn't around. Tyler gave a thanks to Debby, and cheerfully left the shop, mentally fist-pumping.

Having a new found confidence, Tyler pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Josh, _almost_ regretting it.

 

 **to: ** josh❤☕ 

 **from: ** unknown number

 **[me]:** hey, it's tyler. i saw your doodles on the sign, and i went inside to slap you for that terrible pun but you weren't there :'( 

 

Tyler eagerly awaited Josh's response, afraid that he might have said something weird or wrong. He hoped he didn't, and looked excitedly at his phone when it dinged.

 

[josh❤☕]: I'm sorry ;;;( you can have your slap tomorrow, tyler.

 **[me]:**  wow. I think this is the first time you've spelled my name right

[josh❤☕]:what do you mean?? I spell it right all the time.

 **[me]:** yeah sure. I think you owe me a free coffee by now

[josh❤☕]:tyler you can't force me to take you on a date

 **[me]:** ok now that you said it was a date you have to take me out

[josh❤☕]:fine only cause I'm NICE

 **[me]:** I gotta go study. goodnight josh :)

 **[me]:** sorry that was slightly creepy

[josh❤☕]: aw.goodnight tyler. have fun 'studying' :)

 

Josh was right, even though he didn't say anything to be right about. Tyler couldn't concentrate on studying that night.


End file.
